


The Birthday Kitten

by Setsuna24



Series: Of Family, Friends and Lovers [8]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's birthday is coming up and Akihito has no idea what to give him. What can you possibly give to someone who has it all and can easily acquire anything he doesn't already have? Simple, you give him something he has never had; a kitten – or rather, yourself as a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic... (^_^)  
> Thanks to Ashida for betaing.  
> I do not own Finder Series.

The Birthday Kitten

Asami's birthday is coming up, and Akihito has no idea what to give him. What can you possibly give to someone who has it all and can easily acquire anything he doesn't already have? Simple, you give him something he has never had; a kitten – or rather, yourself as a kitten. Asami/Akihhito pairing. COSPLAY!

There might be a little OOC… sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder… I wish I did… but I don't.

One Month before the big day

"I'm going to hate myself for this" Akihito said to himself as he ordered 'supplies' online for the present he had come up with half an hour ago. It took him that half an hour to decide that was what he would give to the crime lord for his birthday. Using arguments such as 'the most economic solution,' 'can't give him something he can buy himself on a whim,' 'the perverted bastard will definitely like it 'and' it's his birthday after all' he managed to work out the courage to go with the most embarrassing thing he has ever imagined doing.

Click, Click, Click.

Akihito typed the items he was looking for, and placed the orders. _'This is ridiculous! I can't believe I'm even considering this… but it is the bastard's birthday… it's only a once a year thing. This is so embarrassing.'_ thought the young photographer as he imagined how everything would look put together. After he was done, Akihito deleted the browsing history and hoped Asami did not snoop around the computer and find out what he was up to.

**Friday – Exactly one week before the big day**

Akihito had made no mention of Asami's birthday to the older man, or to anyone who knew of their relationship. Kirishima had begun to worry that the boy had completely forgotten about it, and if the souring mood coming from his boss was any indication, the man thought so as well.

The secretary crossed his fingers and hoped the kid would ask him or Suoh about gift ideas, or bring the subject up to anyone at this point. He hoped Akihito would show any sign that he remembered such an important day… soon, before they all paid for his cloud headedness.

Asami hated the tension the slow approach of his birthday caused around him due to fact that everyone got more jumpy around the date. He hated that his underlings and 'business associates' annoyed him to no end about it with their good wishes and gifts, most of all, he hated that upon glancing at Akihito's schedule for the week that morning, he saw the boy had seven different shoots for that day. There was only one thing he wanted to do for his birthday, and said thing…or person… had booked the day full of unnecessary activity. To top it all, he had been suspecting for a while now that Akihito had completely forgotten about the cursed day, and it was starting to piss him off. This morning, having his suspicions confirmed, the yakuza was in such a mood that the firm grasp he kept on his control could break if given the right push.

Suoh and Kirishima looked at each other with a knowing look as their boss sat behind the big desk in his office. Despite Asami's face being as emotionless as usual, the two had worked close to the man for many years and were be able to read the state of his emotions quite well. The only explanation they had for the current condition of their boss's emotional state is a combination of sexual deprivation, and lack of plans to 'fix' said bout of deprivation on his birthday – to both things, there was only one culprit, the brat Asami called lover. Kirishima gave reports and placed some documents that needed immediate attention before him, and decided the best course of action for the remainder of the week was for him to keep people away from his moody boss and personally take care of anything that could be considered 'tedious' by the man.

**Monday – Four days before the big day**

Akihito was pacing around the penthouse as he waited for the man in the front desk of the building's lobby to announce a package had come for him. He wanted to make sure to be home when the things he ordered got there so he could quickly put them away and not make Asami suspicious. The closer it got to the day of the older man's birthday, the more he noticed that Asami was in a foul mood.

It did not help that as soon as it got close to the time the yakuza had said he will be home, Akihito had left the place with an excuse of something he had to do, or someplace he had to be, coming back early in the morning or not at all because on a 'whim' he decided to stay over at Kou's or Takato's place. He had been losing Asami's gorillas for weeks and bolted every time he saw a black car anywhere near him. It had been three weeks since they last had sex… at this point even he was starting to feel the aching need to engage in wild sex with the sex god he lived with. But he would resist the urges and keep away from Asami if it meant that the gift he worked so hard to convince himself was a good idea would be appreciated and enjoyed to the best of Asami's abilities.

**Tuesday – Three days before the big day**

All the packages had arrived in time, and all he needed was a couple of easy to find items. Akihito walked down the street thinking of the appropriate amount of rope he would need. He had lost the two men following him a couple blocks after he left home, but failed to recognize the third one. The man following him was not dressed in the standard three piece suit that all of Asami's men wore.

After weeks of no sex and not knowing where his lover disappeared to, Asami had decided it was enough and placed men dressed as civilians every block from their building in all directions. To prevent his rebellious pet from losing his men, he decided a civilian clothed guard follow Akihito for a block and stop when Akihito passed the second man, then the second man would follow until the third, and so on until they could figure out where the boy was going. To make things realistic and not make Akihito suspect his plan, he still placed two men dressed in their normal three piece suit to follow the boy. Thus Akihito was still being followed when he reached the hardware store.

The man following him pretended to be looking at prices in the same hardware store and watched Akihito from the corner of his eyes. The boy was in deep thought as he looked at different kinds of rope and touched them from time to time. He went back and forth between a couple of them before deciding on one. Looking at the rope, he suddenly turned beet red and walked away, then he came back to the rope he had selected and proceeded to pick it up… he picked up A LOT of rope. The man watched as Akihito paid for the rope and walked out in the direction he had come from. Akihito went back to the penthouse and stayed there for the rest of the day until at night, he went to Kou's apartment.

**Wednesday – Two days before the big day**

"Where did he go?" A very pissed Asami asked to his secretary and right-hand man.

"He went to hardware store sir. He bought a lot of rope then went back to your building and stayed there until late, then he went to his friend's apartment and went back to the penthouse at nine this morning."

A flash of curiosity crossed Asami's face, followed by a flash of anger and annoyance. These emotions would have been missed by anyone other than Kirishima, as Asami's face barely changed from his stoic and unconcerned expression. The situation was getting out of control, and if he did not come up with something to make the brat cooperate and behave like a lover should sometime soon, they would all suffer wrath the likes no one has ever seen before.

At that same time, in Asami's penthouse, Akihito was setting up his camera on top a tripod in their room. With a heavy sigh, he walked to the bed, working up the resolve to get into the outfit he had bought for the special occasion.

Akihito rolled the rope into a big ball and placed it in the middle of the bed next to a pillow he had bought on Monday. He got naked and walked to the camera, setting it to take a picture every thirty seconds before going back to stand before the bed. He took one item at a time until he had the whole outfit on while the camera took pictures of the process. Then he got on top of the bed and proceeded to pose in different ways.

After he was done he quickly cleaned the bedroom and put his equipment and outfit away. Asami came back that night to an empty home and seethed with anger at the thought that the brat had eluded him once more. Upon entering the bedroom, he felt that something was out of place but could not figure out what. On the floor near the bed he spotted a couple of feathers, and wondered what the hell Akihito had been up to all day.

**Thursday – The day before the big day**

When Asami woke up that morning he realized his lover had once again not come home that night, and his mood was at the highest point this week. Around ten in the morning, while working on a contract with a 'business partner' he received a text from one of his men stating that Akihito had come back to the building.

He tried to end his meeting in a timely fashion so he could go home and confront the boy by screwing him until and past the point of exhaustion, but every time he thought he could escape something or someone important showed up out of the blue and prevented him from leaving. _'Honestly what was the point of being your own boss or being a powerful man if you could not ditch your responsibilities by shoving them at someone else from time to time?'_ he wondered. But then he remembered the reason today was so packed with meetings and work… his annoying birthday party at Sion was tomorrow, and since it was a party mainly to placate his employees and connections, than anything he wanted to waste his time with.

Akihito spent that day at home, selecting and editing the pictures he had taken the day before, and bolted as soon as he was done, putting the ones he liked the most in a CD, tied with a big red bow and hiding said DC from Asami - a birthday card hung from it.

**Friday – The big day**

Asami was beyond pissed, Akihito had not come home at all that day despite the fact that he waited for the kid until mid-morning. Eventually, he had to go to work and wrap up any remaining business before the damn party. The brat did not even send him a congratulatory text, and for that he would pay dearly… with his body. He would fuck Akihito so hard and so long that he would not be able to get out of the bed for the next two months.

Kirishima called Akihito's phone numerous times, so did Suoh. Asami sent for him five times but no one could find him during the whole day. At night, despite the party going on and the content expression Asami presented to the guests as he received congratulations and gifts from the well wishers, Kirishima and Suoh knew he was about ready to shoot someone in the head as his eyes blazed with hidden fury.

Akihito had come home shortly after Asami left that morning. He had been hiding in Takato's car in front of the building waiting for Asami to leave. He entered the room he used as his work space and took the things he had hidden there, placing them in the bathroom. He cleaned up the place a bit, made himself a meal and wasted as much time as he could before taking a long bath and getting ready to wait for Asami.

When he figured Asami would be coming home soon, he took the ball of rope and rolled it all the way from the front door to the top of the bed, leaving a rope trail for the older man to follow. He put on his outfit, set the lights to low, and loosely tied his ankles and hands with the rope while some of it was carelessly thrown on top of him as if he had been rolling around in it and had gotten tangled up. In the middle of the bed he laid curled in a fetal position, still tangled in the rope and waited. He was almost giving up on the whole thing when he heard the front door open and shut and steps approaching his direction. He curled up again and pretended to be asleep.

Asami arrived at the door to his penthouse after a long, annoying, and angering day. _'The brat better be here or there will be hell to pay.'_ He entered his home and boiled with rage as he took in the darkness of his surroundings and the quiet in the penthouse. Akihito was not a quiet creature and it was dead quiet in the penthouse; to Asami this only meant one thing… Akihito, his lover, who had forgotten his birthday, was not here.

He thought about finding the photographer and chaining him to the bed post so he could always know where the stupid brat was, he was about to turn around and leave the place when he suddenly noticed something suspicious. There was rope on the floor leading from the door to the direction of his bedroom. He decided to follow the trail taking his gun out just in case. Slowly, he opened the door to the bedroom and gazed curiously at the bundle in the center of the bed. Coming closer to identify said bundle, he gasped in surprise as he realized what it was. Akihito felt his chest swell with pride, he had made the man gasp in surprise; Asami was hardly ever surprised, and gasping because of it was even more rare.

Curled in the center of the bed, laid Akihito with his hands and ankles tied loosely with the same rope he had followed from the front door. Akihito looked like a playful kitten that had fallen asleep after getting tangled in the rope and struggling to free himself for a long time. He was wearing cat ears the exact same color of his hair, had on gloves and some sort of socks shaped like cat paws, a collar around his neck had a metal tag - a bell hung from it as well, and… was that a… tail?

Other than this, Akihito wore nothing else and Asami found himself wanting to know what the tail was attached to. His kitten truly did look like a kitten at the moment, and the yakuza could not wait to make his kitten purr under him. The bulge in his pants grew to biblical proportions and the force of his arousal and need to satisfy his neglected sexual urges made Asami forget that he was angry. He climbed on the bed taking off his suit jacket and shirt and Akihito began to awaken as Asami untied his ankles. The older man was sitting with his back resting on the bed's headboard, pulling Akihito toward himself.

Akihito got on his hands and knees, looked up into Asami's eyes… and meowed at him. Asami chuckled at his behavior and his eyes burned with desire. The boy-cat licked at his paws then crawled toward his master and licked his lips. Asami smirked and allowed this kitted to continue his ministrations. He wanted to see how far Akihito would take his role play.

Encouraged by Asami's smirk and with his cheeks flushed a deep red, Akihito meowed again and proceeded to lick Asami's ear lobe, down his jaw line, down his neck and chest. He stopped near Asami's nipples, _'do I dare? Should I do it?'_ Asami noticed his doubt but said nothing.

"Meow?" He asked, hoping Asami would understand his question.

"Go ahead" Was his only answer.

Akihito licked at Asami's nipples and bit them a little, the older man let escape a low grunt but allowed his kitten to continue. The blond continued liking his way down and circled Asami's belly button with his tongue. When he got to edge of the yakuza's pants he tried to undo the belt but his paws prevented him from achieving it so he looked up at Asami expectantly. The man arched his eyebrow and smirked again but did not move until his kitten meowed again.

Asami's erection was thick and heavy as it stood free from the imprisonment of his pants and underwear. Akihito took his cock into his mouth and put his everything into giving his lover pleasure. The boy licked, sucked, caressed and teased like his life depended on it. He was panting hard and could barely contain his need any longer, so he did something he was sure to get Asami to take him savagely. Akihito lowered himself once more in front of Asami's throbbing dick and lifted his hips as high as he could. He started to sway his hips to make his tail move and the bell at the end of the tail made small ringing noises.

Asami had had enough foreplay; he was harder than he ever remembered getting and the movement of those seductive hips combined with the tail and the ringing of the bell at the end of it were driving him to the point of insanity. He was losing control… fast. His mind going back to the tail, he wondered once more how it was kept in place. He ordered Akihito to turn around.

The blond boy crawled on the bed until his rear faced Asami then lowered his upper body and lifted his hips for his master to behold. Asami was taken aback at what he saw. The tail was connected to an anal plug! Meaning, what was holding it in place this whole time was the muscles inside Akihito's rectum.

At this point Asami's iron grip in his control broke and he pulled the plug out of Akihito. The boy gasped at the sudden loss of fullness and looked at Asami with pleading eyes over his shoulder. He did not have to wait long, as Asami was already positioning himself at his entrance and penetrated him in one single motion. He was glad the plug had dilated him enough, other wise it would have been a more painful experience, however it had been smaller than Asami's dick so the pleasure of the older man entering him was accompanied by a small amount of pain.

Asami fucked Akihito hard and without reservations in every possible position. At one point the boy was riding him and the bell on his collar made the sweetest noise as he bounced up and down on Asami's thick erection. The mixed sound of the bells and Akihito's moaning, begging, and screaming his release again and again was beyond heavenly. As his young lover collapsed spent on top of him ,the crime lord lifted a curious brow, took the tag from the collar between his fingers and read it with a satisfied smirk.

**Akihito**

**Property of Asami Ryuichi**

He helped Akihito out of the rest of his outfit and held him close; they fell asleep in each other's arms as the sun came up outside their window.

***VF***

For once, Akihito woke before his lover did. He braved the pain shooting up his back and the general soreness of his body as he slowly got out of Asami's grasp and tip-toed to his work-room. He took the CD with the pictures, placed it next to Asami on the bed and went to the bathroom to soak under the warm water.

Shortly after, Asami heard sounds coming from the kitchen and wondered why Akihito was up so early. Sitting up on the bed he noticed a CD wrapped with a big red bow and a card. He picked up the card and chuckled at its contents –

_**'I hope you liked you present you bastard, here is the second part of it. When you are done looking at it, come to have breakfast with me; I made all your favorites. Happy birthday pervert. Akihito.'** _

He walked to his home office and inserted the CD. There were tons of pictures, all of them of Akihito in his cat outfit; Akihito getting into the outfit, crawling on the bed, playing with a pillow, covered in feathers from the pillow, licking his paws, playing with the rope –which was made into a huge ball and looked like a kitten playing with yarn, opening himself up with his fingers inside him and putting on his tail, and masturbating with his legs spread wide open.

Asami's eyes widened as he observed this unexpected displayed of lewdness and decided he would later make copies of the CD before Akihito decided to destroy it in one of his bouts of regretful embarrassment. At least five of those copies would definitely go into his safe and perhaps he would even take one to his office at Sion, just in case.

He went to the kitchen and held Akihito against his chest while the other tried to serve the food. He began to lick and suckle at the boy's neck and pinched his nipples then turned him around groped Akihito's front and kissed him roughly, letting go only when they were both short of breath.

"The hell you pervert! We just got done fucking, do you ever get tired?"

"Not when you are involved"

"Well I made breakfast, so cut it out."

"Leave it, we can eat later… I'm afraid we are not done yet."

"wha… what do you mean we are not done?"

"Well, we have a month's worth of sex to make up for… and I still have to punish you for making me wait so long and disappearing on me all the time."

"But… but that was so you would appreciate and enjoy your gift better…"

"Oh, believe me, I enjoyed it greatly. You set the bar quite high for yourself last night… I'm looking forward to seeing you outdo yourself next year." Saying this he took the boy in his arms and walked to the bedroom as his young lover protested with kicks and shouts. Asami only chuckled at the punishments he had in mind.

"Damn perverted bastard…"


End file.
